What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+4y = 3$ $-8x-6y = -3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+4y = 3$ $4y = 3x+3$ $y = \dfrac{3}{4}x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-8x-6y = -3$ $-6y = 8x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{2}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.